The Three Of Us
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Axel, Roxas and Xion have ice cream together, and Xion has an idea about that they all run away. Will it work out for them?
1. The Three Of Us

**The Three Of Us**

Axel, Xion and Roxas just got back from their missions. As usual they have ice cream on the cloak tower after work. They all sat on the edge of the tower.

"How was work?" Asked Axel to Xion and Roxas.

"It was good", said Xion.

"It was ok", said Roxas.

"What did you have to do?" Asked Axel to the both of them.

"I had to fight a boss called Ruler of the sky, in Never Land", said Roxas. (That was a hard boss to fight).

"I collected hearts", said Xion.

"And you Axel?" Said Roxas.

"I had to go find a missing member", said Axel.

"Who was it? Did you find he or she?" Asked Roxas.

"Can't tell you, and no, I didn't find him", said Axel.

"They are going to be in big trouble", said Xion.

"I hope you find him", said Roxas.

"I have an idea", said Xion.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"What is it?" Asked Axel.

"Why don't we run away", said Xion.

"All of us?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah", said Xion.

"Why do you think of that all of a sudden?" Asked Axel.

"So I don't die", said Xion.

"Die?" Said Axel.

"Roxas has to kill me, I belong to Sora", said Xion.

"How did you find out?" Asked Roxas to Xion.

"I found out myself, and I don't want you guys to die", said Xion.

"Where would we go?" Asked Roxas.

"You were made from Sora", said Axel to Xion.

"I know, and we could live here in Twilight Town", said Xion.

"Let's leave now", said Roxas.

"I can't", said Axel.

"Why not?" Asked Roxas.

"I have to find that missing member", said Axel.

"How about you finish finding it, and by tonight we can run off", said Roxas.

"I like your idea, Roxas", said Xion.

"Maybe I could do that", said Axel.

"We have a deal", said Xion.

"We should head back to the castle", said Axel.

"Ok", said Roxas.

Axel summoned a dark portal, and they walked threw it, and entered the castle.

* * *

**In the Gray Area **

They entered the Gray area.

"Axel", said a voice.

"That sounds like Xemnas", said Roxas.

"Yeah, gotta go see what the boss man is up to", said Axel as he walked off.

"I'm going to get ready for the run away", said Xion.

"Yeah me too", said Roxas as he walked down a hallway and entered his room.

* * *

Roxas walked up to a small wooden white desk, and it had a white chair. He pulled put the chair and sat down. He opened the drawer and pulled out a black book and a pen. The black book was a diary. He opened to a page that has no writing on it.

_Today, I had ice cream with Axel and Xion. Like I always do, Xion was saying something about we all should run away. I like that idea, but how did she know that I have to kill her? She said she found out herself. And Axel, he said there is a member missing. He won't tell Xion and I, the name. This is a odd day._

Roxas closed his diary and put his pen down on the desk, and he arose from his chair and pushed it in the desk.

"Now time to go away", said Roxas.

* * *

**Now back to Axel**

"What is it sir?" Asked Axel.

"Did you find him?" Asked Xemnas.

"No, I looked everywhere", said Axel.

"I'm going to send you away until you bring back that member", said Xemnas.

"When do I leave?" Asked Axel.

"Tonight", said Xemnas.

"I'll get ready", said Axel.

"And good luck", said Xemnas as he teleported away.

* * *

Axel walked in the hallway, he knocked on Roxas' and Xion's door. They both answered and met Axel in the hallway.

"I have something to tell you guys", said Axel.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm going to be away from awhile", said Axel.

"Why?" Asked Xion.

"But what about the run away?" Said Roxas.

"Because I need to find that member, that's why I'm going away, the run away has to wait until I get back", said Axel.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Xion.

"Tonight", said Axel.

"Good bye buddy", said Roxas.

"Bye, and I hope you find him", said Xion.

"Bye", said Axel as he walked in his room to get ready.

Roxas and Xion went back in there rooms.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading! :) Next chapter coming soon!  
**


	2. It's Not the same Without Axel

**It's Not the same Without Axel**

It was a bright and sunny day, Roxas and Xion were in Twilight Town fighting a heartless in the Sand Lot.

"How are we going to fight it?" Asked Roxas hitting it with his keyblade.

"I know how it fight it", said Xion.

"How?" Asked Roxas.

Xion used fire, and the heartless fell to the ground and it died.

"Like that", said Xion.

"That was so amazing", said Roxas.

"Thanks", said Xion.

"We are done with today's mission, so let's have some ice cream", said Roxas.

"Sounds great", said Xion.

Roxas and Xion brought ice cream, and sat on the cook tower.

"It's not the same without Axel", said Roxas.

"Yeah you are right, and I think I know who is the missing member", said Xion as she took a bit of her ice cream.

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Roxas.

"I think it's Marluixa", said Xion.

"It could be", said Roxas.

"It is, who else would be gone? He's the only one missing", said Xion.

"Yeah that's right", said Roxas as he took a bit of his ice cream.

"I hope he finds him, so we can run away", said Xion.

"Why don't we run away without him", said Roxas.

"No, we promised that we would wait for him to get back, and that's when we run away", said Xion.

Roxas did a sigh.

"Let's go back to the Castle", said Roxas.

"Ok", said Xion.

Roxas made a portal, they both walked in it and went home.

* * *

Roxas went in his bedroom, he closed his door, and he walked up to his desk, he pulled out his diary, and pen from his desk drawer, and he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He opened his diary to a plain page, he began to write.

_Today I had a mission with Xion, we were fighting a heartless in Twilight Town. I didn't know how to fight it, but Xion knew how to fight it. She used fire, after that was over, we had ice cream on the cook tower. Xion knew who was missing, it was Marluixa. It wasn't the same without Axel, I hope he comes back._

Roxas put down his pen, and closed his diary. He placed them on the floor, he lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Will Axel ever come Home?

**Will Axel ever Come Home?**

(This is Roxas talking)

_It was in the morning, I woke up and sat on my bed, thinking will Axel ever come home? I hope he is alright. I just wanna go look for him, you know what, maybe that's what I will do today, since we have a day off today. I hope no one will see me leaving the Castle._

Roxas arose from his bed and walked in the Gray Area.

_There is no one in the Gray Area, so I formed a portal. I have no idea where Axel is, but I'm going to go find him._

Roxas walked in the portal.

_I made it to Twilight Town. I have no idea if he is here or not. So I look around the whole town. I see something up ahead. I walk up to it. It isn't a thing it was a girl standing and waiting on the brick path where the bus drives around. I don't think that same bus drives around anymore._

"Hey miss, are you ok?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm just waiting for someone", said the girl.

"You don't look ok to me", said Roxas.

"Ok, you got me", said the girl.

"Tell me what's up, oh and my name is Roxas, whats yours?"

"Mines Olette, and my grandmother is really sick".

"I'm sorry", said Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Olette.

"I'm looking for a friend", said Roxas.

"I hope you find them", said Olette.

"Yeah, I should go", said Roxas.

"Ok, see ya", said Olette.

Roxas walked off and continued to look for Axel.

_That girl seems nice, but I gotta go find Axel._

It's been two hours.

_I looked everywhere, I better go to another word to find him._

Roxas left Twilight Town and went to Never Land.

* * *

**Will Roxas find Axel? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Roxas Does to Never Land

**Roxas Goes To Never Land**

Roxas arrived to Never Land. He looked around to see if his buddy is around.

"Keep digging, Smee", said Hook.

"Yes sir", said Smee.

Roxas saw the two.

"I wonder why they are digging?" Said Roxas.

"There's nothing here", said Smee.

"Find another spot to dig", said Hook.

"Yes, sir", said Smee as he walked to another spot to dig.

Hook saw a boy in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Asked Hook to Roxas.

Roxas walked over to Hook.

"I'm looking for a friend", said Roxas.

"What does your friend look like?" Asked Hook.

"He has red hair, and he wears a black cloak", said Roxas.

"Nope, never saw him", said Hook.

"Oh, thanks anyway", said Roxas.

"Now get out of here!" Said Hook.

Roxas quickly teleported to Destiny Islands.


	5. Looking for Roxas

**Looking For Roxas**

It was everyone's day off at the Castle That Never Was. All the members were in the gray area sitting on the couches.

_*Thump, thump* _Everyone that was sitting on the couches in the gray area, went flying like a foot in the air.

*_Burp* _It was Xemnas, he always does that, and you can tell it's him too.

"WHERES ROXAS?" yelled Xemnas.

Everyone looked at him.

"We don't know where that spiked haired loser went", said Larxene.

"That means we have to look for him", said Xemnas.

"But we have a day off", said Demyx.

"Your day off is over, now do your mission. Search the whole Castle", said Xemnas.

"But I'm in a middle of a card game", said Luxord.

"You can finish it after you mission", said Xemnas.

Everyone arose from the couches and started to look for Roxas.

"Sir, he might be on a mission", said Saix.

"A two day mission", said Xemnas.

"He could of ran off", said Saix.

Demyx walked up to Saix and Xemnas.

"We all can't find him, and we looked everywhere", said Demyx.

"Go get the other members and bring them back here", said Xemnas.

"Alright sir", said Demyx as he left the gray area.

Five minutes later.

"Alright members, I'm going to have two people that are going to prater up. Saix is going to pick the two",said Xemnas.

"Xion, and Xigbar", announced Saix.

They both arose from the couch.

"What will our first world will be?" Asked Xion.

"Your gonna pick it yourself", said Xemnas.

"How about we go to Halloween Town", said Xigbar.

"Sounds fun", said Xion.

Xigbar formed a portal, and they both walked in it and headed to Halloween Town.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Vexen.

"You all gonna clean this Castle, that's what you are going to do", said Xemnas.

All the members arose from the couches, and got the cleaning stuff. Some where cleaning the floors, some where cleaning the rooms, bathrooms,walls and more.

* * *

**Will Xigbar and Xion find Roxas?  
**


	6. At Destiny Islands and Halloween Town

**At Destiny Islands and Halloween Town**

Roxas made it to Destiny Islands. Roxas saw Sora outside sitting on the said with a girl named Kairi. He walked up to them.

"Hey, have you seen a guy, that has red hair?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, he was here yesterday. I'm not sure what world he went to," said Sora.

"Thanks for letting me know, Sora," said Roxas.

"Your welcome, and good luck on finding your friend," said Sora.

Roxas walked away from them.

"I'll check Halloween Town. I'm not sure why Marluxia would go there, but I'm gonna go there," said Roxas.

He formed a portal to go to Halloween Town.

"Do you see Roxas anywhere?" Asked Xigbar to Xion.

* * *

"No, I don't see him," said Xion.

Xigbar and Xion, are walking around to find Roxas.

Roxas made it to Halloween Town. He saw Xigbar, and Xion. He walked up to them. "Hey, guys. What ardent you doing here?"

They both turned to face Roxas.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?" Asked Xigbar.

"Hey Roxas," said Xion.

"Hey, I'm here to find Axel," said Roxas.

"He went to go find Marulxia," said Xigbar.

"I know that," said Roxas.

"Xemnas is worried about you, so we went to go find you," said Xion.

"Does that mean I have to go back to the Castle?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, Xemnas wants to know where you were. Don't worry about Axel, he'll come home when he finds Marly," said Xion.

"alright, I'll come home," said Roxas.

"Good boy," said Xigbar as he formed a portal.

Xion, Roxas, and Xigbar walked through it.

They walked out of the portal, and entered the gray area.

"Well it looks like you found Roxas," said Saix.

Xemnas came walking in the gray area.

"ROXAS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yelled Xemnas.

"I was looking for Axel," said Roxas.

"He should be back home by tomorrow," said Xemnas.

"Thanks sir. I'm going to bed," said Roxas.

"Alright, it's time for all of us to go to sleep," said Xemnas.

Xigabr, Roxas, Saix, Xion and Xemnas walked in the hallway.

Xion tugged on Roxas' cloak. Roxas turned to look at Xion.

"Once Axel comes back, we are gonna run away at night," said Xion.

"It depens on what Axel wants. We may not leave tomorrow night," said Roxas.

"Yeah, well good night," said Xion.

"Good night," said Roxas as he went in his room.

Xion went in her room too.


	7. Axel's return home

**Axel's return home**

It was in the morning, Axel came out of a black portal with Marluixa. Nobody was in the gray area, because the members are still sleeping. Saix was in his spot. He was standing behind big glass Windows, and Kigdom Hearts was behind him.

"Looks like we have to report to Saix," said Axel with a sigh.

Axel was told by Xemnas that he had to report to him, not Saix. Since Xemnas isn't in the gray area, Axel has to report to Saix.

They walked up to Saix.

"I see you brought back number 11," said Saix.

"I guess I have to report to you, since the boss man, isn't here," said Axel.

"I can take number 11 to the superior's office, " said Saix.

"Ok, thanks," said Axel.

Saix walked away with Marluixa.

Axel looked at the window, and looked at Kingdom Hearts. From behind him there was two foot steps that were heard. Axel turned around to see who it is. "Roxas, Xion! I'm happy to see you."

"We are too," said Xion with a smile.

"So, are we going to leave or what?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, but the boss man needs me, so how about tonight, " said Axel.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Xion.

Saix walked back in the gray area. "Well since you are awake, go do your missions. Axel I think you better go in the office, and wait for the superior. "

Roxas, and Xion formed a portal, and left the Castle to do a mission.

Axel walked out of the gray area, and walked down a hallway. He took a left in the hallway, and there was Xemnas' office. He opened the door. Marluixa was already waiting, Marluixa was sitting in a chair. Axel walked in the office, and sat in another chair, next to Marluixa.

They waited for 5 minutes and Xemnas finally came in the office.

"Hello boys," said Xemnas as he sat at his desk. "And tell me, Marluixa why you ran off?" "I was trying to turn away from the Organization, " said Marluixa.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, you know what happens when a number turns away from the Organization. Axel do your job", said Xemnas.

"Come one Marly man. Oh I'm going outside out back of the Castle to do my business, " said Axel.

"Very well," said Xemnas.

Axel arose from the chair and formed a portal. "Let's go." Axel walked in the portal.

Marluixa arose from the chair, and walked in the portal.

They arrived outside. They were in the back of the Castle.

"Just kill me, and get it over with, " said Marluixa.

"Ok, then." Axel snapped his fingers together. As he did that, fire came and it burned Marluixa, and Marluixa disappeared.

"My job is done," said Axel as he formed a portal, and heaed back in the Castle.


	8. Leaving

Axel was looking at the window, he was looking at Kingdom Hearts. Where are they? Axel thought.

Saix was still in his spot. "What are you doing number 8?"

"I'm just waiting for Roxas, and Xion," replied Axel.

"Oh, well it's getting late, so I'm going to bed," said Saix.

"Uh, ok, good night," said Axel.

Saix walked off.

A black portal appeared in the grey area.

Axel looked at the portal.

Two teens walked out of the portal.

"Roxas! Xion!" Called Axel.

"Hey Axel," said Roxas.

"Hi," said Xion.

"Are you guys ready to leave tonight? " Asked Axel.

"Yes we are," said Xion with a smile.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. We are going to go in our rooms, get our things together, then once your done jump out of your window. Any questions?" Said Axel.

"Where are we going to live?" Asked Roxas.

"Twilight town," answered Axel.

"Why don't we just teleport there?" Asked Xion.

"Alright, after you are done getting your things together, you teleport to Twilight town," said Axel.

"See ya at Twilight town," said Roxas as he headed toward the hallway.

Axel, and Xion followed him. They entered their bedrooms, and got their stuff together.

"I'm going to miss this place, but it would be nice to be free at last," said Roxas as he grabbed his stuff and formed a portal.

"Well, goodbye Castle, " said Xion as she grabbed her things and formed a portal.

"Free at last," said Axel as he grabbed his things and formed a portal.

They made it to Twilight town.

the end, thanks for reading!


End file.
